


Season One (GOT & OUT Crossover)

by Icole2014



Series: The Once Upon a Time: Game of Thrones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icole2014/pseuds/Icole2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is a crossover between Game of Thrones and Once Upon a Time. This is about Lyarra Snow, Jon’s twin sister, who ends up marrying Jaime Lannister before the first episode of Game of Thrones took place. Since her being in the story will change a few things in the story, this story will be AU for both Game of Thrones and Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season One (GOT & OUT Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning. Not much is going on right now.

_ Flashback: Winterfell _

Lyarra Snow snuck out of the kitchens with as many apples as she could grab without being seen. The kitchen staff of Winterfell smiled fondly as they turned a blind eye to the girl’s mischief.

Lyarra had run off with her bounty, saying hello to every servant she recognized. Lyarra was the bastard daughter of the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark. Although Lyarra and her twin brother, Jon, were to be considered less than the lowest born in the realm, most of the household cared for them as if they were one of the trueborn Starks.

Except for a few…

Lyarra fell to the ground after she bumped into another person. All of the apples that she had acquired were violently thrown on the floor. Lyarra got up from the ground and quickly went over to the person she bumped into.

“I’m sorry.” Lyarra held a hand out towards the woman on the ground. “Are you alright?”

The woman on the ground glared up at the girl offering her hand. Lyarra froze when cold blue eyes focused on her face. The woman, Lady Catelyn Stark got up from the ground, completely ignoring the hand that was offered. “What were you’re running you stupid girl,” Lady Stark growled.

Lyarra dropped her hand and curtsied. Apologies Lady Stark.

“Just pick up these apples and stay out of my sight.” Lady Stark gathered her skirts and briskly walked away. To Lyarra it almost looked as if the older woman was running away from her, but she knew that she was a true lady; she would never stoop so low as to run away from one of her husband’s bastards, even if the bastard was a stain o her family’s honor. The young woman frowned at the thought before bending over the pick up the scattered apples.

* * *

 

_ Present: Storybrook _

Laura Lancaster was just preparing for the dessert rush. The shop was being flooded with customers waiting to get some of the baked goods. _Lan’s Baked Goods_ was the go to place for desserts, like Granny’s was the go to place for greasy diner food.

Laura sighed as she gave the last customer his requested order of donuts. Just as Laura was getting ready to clean the countertop, two other customers came up to the counter. Laura smiled fondly at one of them.

“Henry,” she called. “I see you managed to find you’re way back home.”

Henry blushed, embarrassed that everyone seemed to know about his rendezvous to Boston. “Hi Mrs. Lancaster.” Henry Mills pointed to the woman next to him. A blond with green eyes wearing a red leather jacket and jeans. “This is my mom, Emma Swan.”

Laura inwardly frowned at Henry’s use of the word ‘mom’. The woman who raised the boy in front of her, Mayor Regina Mills, is the only one Henry should be calling mom. “Please to meet you,” Laura said to the woman ephemerally.

Emma seemed to take note of Laura’s lack of enthusiasm. “Same to you.”

“Mrs. Lancaster makes the best baked goods in Storybrook.” Henry explained.

Laura smiled, before she finally realized something. “Henry shouldn’t you be in school?” Laura herself, had four children, two of them were Henry’s age and friends of his.

Henry stopped short. “I’m just showing Emma around,” he added defensively.

Laura wanted to say something else, but decided against it. She as not Henry’s parent and it wasn’t her place to scold him. No matter her opinion on the matter. “What can I get the both of you?”

“Can we please get two slices of those lemon cakes?” Henry asked excitedly.

Laura nodded, her purple eyes shining in merriment. “Coming right up.” She moved to get those slices of cakes.

“She makes the best lemon cakes.” Laura heard Henry say. “Everything she makes is great. Even mom comes occasionally for the apple pie.”

The praise made her smile.

* * *

 

_ Flashback: Winterfell _

“Come here Ice,” Lyarra is called from the courtyard. At that moment, a bundle of white fur ran towards her, looking at her with excitement light blue eyes. The girl of four and ten smiled fondly at the direwolf pup.

Months prior, Lyarra’s father had taken her brothers: Robb, Jon and Bran, along with his ward, Theon Greyjoy to watch a deserter from the Night’s Watch get executed. Once that dreadful deed was done, they had discovered seven direwolf pups. Jon and Lyarra both got the runts of the litter. Both of the pups were pure white and silent. Jon’s direwolf was male with eerie red eyes that her brother named Ghost. Lyarra’s pup was female with light blue eyes as cold as her namesake. Lyarra had loved the pup since her twin had given Ice to her.

The pup ran towards her mistress. Lyarra led them towards the stables.

“Lyarra wait!” A voice called Lyarra turned to the voice. Her youngest sister, Arya was running towards her; hair was wild and coming out of her braid. Her pup, Nymeria at her heels. The older girl smiled fondly at her. Lyanna would never admit it aloud, but Arya was her favorite sister. The other one, Sansa was more interested in being a Southron Lady and following Lady Stark’s example in dealing with the ‘half siblings’.

What is it sweetling?” Lyarrna asked. “Shouldn’t you be having lessons with the Septa?”

Arya groaned. “Mother and Sansa are being unbearable. And Septa Mordane keeps making me redo my stitches. Can’t I go with you?”

Lyarra sighed, thinking about something her father said about the wildness in the Stark family that he called the wolfsblood. According to Lord Stark, aunt Lyanna had a touch of it, and uncle Brandon more than a touch. It’s why they died in the South. Lyarra could see what her father had spoken about when looking at Arya; that fierceness that made them kindred spirits. “Lady Stark won’t like this,” she pointed out.

“I don’t’ care,” Arya said bluntly. “I’d rather be with you or the boys than stitching and being a lady with some stupid septa, stupid Sansa and giggling Jeyne Poole.”

Lyarra smirked mischievously. “Did you bring any supplies?”

Arya smiled. “Just my bow and arrows,” she said raising up said items in her arms.

“I planned on going hunting,” Lyarra explained, grin widening. “Perhaps do some fishing. That’ll be easier to do in trousers.”

“But I didn’t bring any trousers.” Arya pointed out with a frown.

“Good thing I went to your chambers earlier. You can change when we get there.”

Arya nodded excitedly. “Better leave before anyone realizes that we’re gone.”

With that, the girls ran to the stables, quickly prepared their horses and rode through the gates as quickly as the horse could carry them.

 

* * *

_ Present: Storybrook _

It had been a few weeks, almost a month since Emma Swan brought Henry back to Storybrook. In that time, Laura has noticed quite a few important facts.

First fact; the Mayor, Regina Mills absolutely despised Emma Swan. Honestly, Laura couldn’t blame her for it. Emma’s very presence seems to threaten Regina’s position as Henry’s mother, no matter how many times Emma has claimed that she wasn’t trying to take Henry back. Laura could feel for Regina in this regard.

Second fact: Henry has begun to act quite defiantly. Laura learned from her own children that Henry had stopped going to school since Emma came into town. Henry seems to be angry with his adoptive mother. He was disobedient whenever Regina told him to do something and had taken to calling her the ‘Evil Queen’ in front of other people.

Laura sighed. She didn’t even like Regina but her heart went out to her. Laura continued to clean the counter of her bakery.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Laura smiled. “Well if isn’t one of my favorite customers.” A young man, taller than her with curly black, shoulder length hair was standing in front of her. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and combat boots. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you right in front of my face.”

The man smiled. “Well you look like you had a lot on you’re mind Laura. Want to talk about it?”

Laura nodded. Harrison Stone was always a great person to talk to. He taught music in the middle and high school. He also gave private music lessons to the others in town who are interested. Harrison gave her own children music lessons. Besides her sons, Harrison was the only male she spends most of her time with; for this reason, everyone always seemed to believe that they were dating, but Harrison was just a really good friend. Besides, Laura thought absently, we look too much alike, down to the same unique purple eyes. It would be like dating your own brother.

“Do you want the usual Harrison?”

Harrison nodded.

“Flip the sign on the door and I’ll get the coffee going,” Laura said. Laura put on the coffee machine, then grabbed two muffins- one blueberry and one corn- and put them on plats. Once the coffee was done, she poured them in two cups. Harrison came to help with the coffee. The set the treats on the closest table before they made themselves comfortable.

“So what has you thinking so deeply?” Harrison asked.

Laura closed her eyes, mentally organizing her thoughts. “It’s this whole Emma Swan situation.”

Harrison sighed. “It’s bothering you too?”

The tension between the Mayor and Emma Swan is ridiculous,” Laura stated. “Every time they’re in the same place, it feels like the Mayor is going to kill her. And I understand it; I sympathize with it.”

Harrison nodded. “It’s hard not to feel for Mayor Mills,” he said. “Especially since Henry is giving her such a hard time.”

“Exactly!” Laura exclaimed. “One time, I saw Henry call his mother the Evil Queen, while Emma was there. I wanted to walk over there and say something. I was expecting Emma to tell Henry off, but she just stands there like she’s dumb, deaf and blind.”

“Wow you really do not like Emma Swan.” Harrison drank his coffee.

Laura broke a piece of her muffin. “I don’t dislike her.” She quickly chewed the piece of muffin. “I just do not like how she seems to be interfering in the way someone else parents their child. If she really wants to be a part of Henry’s life, than power to her, but what the hell gives her the right to come back into this child’s life and interfere with his mother’s ability to parent?”

“Woah, woah,” Harrison said, palm up. “I’m sure she’s not trying to do all of that. I think she’s just happy to be able to see Henry again. Besides, Mayor Mills is blowing this whole thing out of proportion.”

“Out of proportion?” Laura snorted. “What do you expect? It was a closed adoption; that means that Regina did not want to know who Henry’s birth mother was. Now ten years later, this woman comes in like hurricane. Emma said she was going to leave after dropping Henry back home, she’s still here after almost a month. She’s asked straight out if she’s trying to take Henry back-.”

“And she has always said no,” Harrison pointed out.

“But look at her actions. She always seems to have some question about how Henry’s being parented or she’s allowing Henry to behave so badly.” Laura drank some of her coffee. “One time, I saw the Mayor and Emma arguing outside, and she seemed to be hinting that Henry was being abused or he wasn’t being loved enough. Seriously?”

Harrison nodded. “Probably not the best decisions she could be making,” he conceded. “Honestly I think the whole think is stupid. The both care about Henry seems to be that there’s plenty of love to go around.”

Laura smiled. She had to admit that, Henry was pretty lucky to have two women love him so much. “I just wish that Henry understood how lucky he was.”

Harrison agreed. “Yeah and Henry’s fantasies aren’t helping matters.”

Laura raised an eyebrow, waiting for her friend to explain.

“Henry seems to believe that everyone in this town are fairy tale characters.”

“What?” Henry’s ten years old. He’s way too old to believe in things like that? Laura wasn’t sure if her youngest believed such a story.

“I’m serious. Henry showed me this story book. He believes everyone in this town is a character from the book.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Has does he explain the fact that we’re here.”

“Apparently the Evil Queen, aka Madame Mayor, case a curse that brought us all here and took away all of our happy endings. I must admit, Snow White bears a striking resemblance to Mary Margaret.”

Laura laughed. “I cant… god… This is ridiculous…” Laura wiped a tear out of her eye. “Just for curiosity’s sake, who are you supposed to be?”

Harrison drained the rest of his coffee, gagging a little because it had gotten so cold. “Henry couldn’t tell me much. My character was only in a few pages. Apparently I’m so intense, serious guy named Jon Stark.”

“That’s it?” Laura asked skeptically. “Some fairytale.”

“That wasn’t the weird thing,” Harrison looked at her, thoughtfully. “You’re in the book too.”

“Me?”

“Or someone who looks exactly like you,” Harrison explained. “I have to admit, Jon Snow looked so much like me- even down to the purple eyes.”

Laura stared.

“And in the book, we were twins.”

Twins. Halves of the same whole. Laura felt warm, hearing that word. “So strange,” she murmured.

Harrison looked at her oddly. “What’s so strange?”

“I was just thinking,” Laura started, “that we look… so much alike.”

Pale skin. Black curly hair.

Haunting purple eyes.

So similar…

Unnoticed by the two inside the bakery. Two figures watched them from outside. Large wolves with fur as white as snow.

The male had bright eyes as red as blood.

The female’s eyes were cold, like the color of ice.

They looked once more at the humans inside the bakery and howled into the night sky.


End file.
